


Step Out of the Sun

by paperhamsters



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Anxiety, Band, F/F, Heidi is a good mom, M/M, Marching Band, Mental Health Issues, Mutual Pining, Pining, Tree Bros, clarinet Alana, contra Jared, drum major Alana, flute Evan, pit Connor, snare Connor, tenor sax Zoe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperhamsters/pseuds/paperhamsters
Summary: EDIT: This whole story is being remade. Please be patient :)<A slice of life marching band au that nobody asked for.What happens when you gather a flute, snare, contra, tenor sax, and a drum major together? Fun and chaos. Mostly fun.





	1. Set 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just got this idea in my head two days ago so I wrote a little thing on my tumblr(whenyourfalling-ina-forest). This is all from my three year experience with marching band. Feel free to give constructive criticism <3 Oh, I might use some names from other musicals and such. They are not the canon characters. I just needed extra names. Enjoy this short little baby chapter.

_Freshmen year_

Evan stands awkwardly in the band room. He looks around at the mass of people gathered in there. Most were upcoming freshmen, like him, looking to join the marching band. He cranes his head over the sea of people to try to find his mom.

After what felt like a million years, he saw his mom heading towards him. Thank god. He was starting to sweat and oh gosh, the more he thought about that, the more he was sweating.

"Okay Evan, I talked to your band director. He seemed really nice," Heidi said with a smile. She handed Evan a packet of papers. "These are the forms for band. We can fill them out when we get home. Oh, I almost forgot, Jared is joining too! It'll be great! You'll make so many friends. Come on, let's go home."

Evan nodded along with her. Sure, he was excited but the thought of being around so many people for so long made him fee a bit nauseous. 

 

Two months later, Evan was prepared for his first practice. He had his instrument, a binder, and a water bottle.

"Come on, Evan! We don't want to be late!" Heidi yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Evan let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and walked down the stairs.

"Okay, let's go." He said.

 

They arrived at the school five minutes before the practice started.

"Have fun! Jared's parents are going to pick you guys up after practice! Love you, bye." Heidi rolled up the window and waved before turning out of the parking lot.

Evan looked at the door leading into the school and walked in. He found his way towards the band room and took a breath before walking in. His heart was pounding and he felt like someone tied a knot in his stomach. He saw Jared across the room and quickly headed over there.

"Hi, Jared." Evan said, looking nervously around the room.

"Evan, what's up. You look like you just got dumped into a pool. Just chill." Jared says, eyeing Evan.

"Just. Nervous." Evan muttered, suddenly very interested in his shoelaces.

 

June flew by quickly with only one practice every week. Evan learned how to march, stay in time, how to hold his flute, and other important things. He was the only guy in his section. At first, he was embarrassed but reminded himself that instruments have no assigned gender. He likes what he does and he'll stick to it.

Band camp snuck up on him. He's heard of all the stories about people passing out with heat strokes and such. Needless to say, he was nervous. He didn't want to be that kid that passes out and has everyone talking about him for a week. Jared says he should get over it.

 

The first day of band camp was when he met Connor Murphy. They were outside learning drill when Evan noticed him. Evan was moving to one of his dots when they accidently collided into each other. Evan didn't mean to. He just took one more extra step and suddenly he ran straight into the percussionist.

 _"What the fuck?"_ The marimba player said.

Evan felt his face heating up.

"Oh my g-gosh. I'm s-so so-sorry!" Evan stammered out.


	2. Set 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor never really had friends. It turns out the world had decided that in order for him to make friends, it had to throw them in his way. Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of now, the chapters will be sort of short. Also, I'm leaving for vacation in two days and I'll be gone for about a week. I'll try to write more if I have time. I hope you enjoy <3 (also, happy Canada Day. I'm not Canadian but hey, yay Canada!) Also, I have a Tumblr (whenyourefalling-ina-forest) and an Instagram (assemblageofletters).

It all started in the seventh grade.

"Connor, listen to me, please, just do this one thing. Try to make some friends. Your therapist says it's a good idea for you to try to get more involved," Cynthia said through the door.

"Listen to your mother. You're joining. Look at Zoe, she's doing so well," Larry added.

Connor sighed and opened his door.

"Am I not going to get a say in this? Obviously you've already made up my mind for me. Whatever," he retreated into his bedroom, turning his music up louder.

 

Two years later, he still stuck around the program even though he's threatened to leave multiple times. It doesn't matter how much he pretends to hate it, band just distracts him from everything that happens. He can just take his mallets and let the outside world go.

It was the first practice of the year and his parents have just dropped him off at the school.

"We'll pick you up after Zoe's guitar lessons." Larry said, never looking at Connor.

Connor got out of the car without a second glance. He finds his way to the band room and looks around at everyone there. It seems like everyone is doing something.

 _'No matter what I do, I'll always get left out I guess.'_ Connor thought.

 

A month passed by. Although Connor did get to know his section, he kept his distance.

It was time for the first day of band camp and Connor has been looking forward to it all summer. He didn't want to spend any more time in the house. It was all going well during inside practice. He didn't hear as many rumors about him going around today. By the time they had to go outside, he had worked through a few passages in his music and could successfully play through their opener and ballad.

They were outside, slowly playing through the music when he felt someone run into him.

 _"What the fuck?"_ He said to the flute player who ran into him.

He saw the flute player's face turn red.

"Oh my g-gosh. I'm s-so so-sorry!" The flute stammered out.

 _'How the fuck did he even manage to run into me?'_ Connor thought. 

Connor muttered out a, "whatever," and turned back around, ignoring the flute as the drum major called the band to attention.

That wasn't the last time he talked to the flute. After practice, he sees that the flute player was slowly approaching him. His hand were anxiously messing with his shirt hem.

"I. Um. I just w-wanted to s-say sorry for, um, running into you. Uh, um, I swear t-that wasn't in-intentional." The flute player said quickly.

"How the fuck did you even managed to run into me? I'm in the front ensemble." Connor asked him.

"Er-well. I um. I was backwards s-sliding from um from the f-front sideline and um." The flautist stared intensely at his shoes.

Connor stared at him. _Who is this boy?_ Well, Connor was intrigued.

"That is the fucking most stupid thing I've ever heard."

Connor heard the other boy make a small sound and saw that his grip on his flute case had tightened.

"I'm Connor." He looked down at the boy.

"Um. I'm, I'm Evan."

"Great. Now we can both pretend we have friends. See you tomorrow, Evan." Connor said as he walks out.


	3. Set 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe Murphy didn't know what to expect when she joined band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a twitter so if anyone want to follow, it's @sincerelyfallin. *finger guns* I'm shameless. Anyways, I'm gonna be on vacay for 5 days but I will still be able to access internet and stuff. Also, I would like to thank everyone for all the positivity and comments <3 I love you guys.

She wasn't forced to take lessons. Zoe was just generally interested in music. Ever since she heard a video of Charlie Parker playing, she was hooked. Zoe begged her parents for saxophone lessons and they gave in. It wasn't long before she got interested in the guitar.

Zoe found a soulmate in music. It allows her to pour her passion into a certain hobby. Of course, she just had to join the marching band in her freshmen year. She wasn't too happy to know that her brother was still in the program but they'd have minimal contact.

When the first day of band practice came around, her parents loaded her and Connor into the car and drove them to school. Zoe tries to keep her excitement under wraps. When they get to the school, Connor quickly parts ways and leaves Zoe to find her way to the band room.

She had been wandering around the hallways of the school for a few minutes before she heard someone walk her way.

"Excuse me, do you know where the band room is?" Zoe asks the girl.

"Oh, of course! You must be new. I'm Alana, the assistant drum major this year. Follow me. Wow, you got here just in time. We were just about to start, haha. Hey, what instrument do you play?" the girl, Alana, somehow asked in one breath.

"Oh, I play the tenor sax." Zoe said, trying to memorize the way around the school.

"Oh wow, I used to play the clarinet. You know, before I was drum major. Anyways, it's your first year! Don't worry, you're gonna love it-"

Alana talked the rest of the walk. By the times they got into the room, everyone was already heading to sectionals and Zoe said a quick goodbye to Alana before finding her way towards the tenor saxes.

 

It was two or three practices in when she saw that Connor was talking to a boy wearing a blue tank top. That's weird. She didn't know that Connor had a friend. She thought about going over to the boy but she was too late as the band was called to attention.

It was the first day of band camp and Zoe was prepared. She had a water cooler that held a gallon of water, she had sunscreen, sunglasses, and a hat. Her instrument was tucked neatly in the trunk of her parent's car.

When they got to the school, Connor immediately exited the car and went into the school.

_'Probably to go meet with the mystery boy.'_ Zoe thought.

She walked into the band room and greeted her section mates. Then, she sought out Alana. Ever since they first started talking, they haven't stopped. Alana had a way of filling the silence and there never seemed to be an awkward moment between them.

"Hey Zoe! Are you ready for band camp? It's going to get real busy for us. Be sure to put on a _bunch_ of sunscreen. I remember last year, a flute passed out in the middle of practice!" Alana said as soon as Zoe went up to her. Zoe nodded and gave comments throughout the conversation. She glanced around at everyone in the room and saw Connor and that boy standing in the corner, talking. She noticed that the boy was holding a flute.

"Um, Alana, who's that boy holding the flute?" Zoe glanced at Connor and the boy again.

"Oh, that's Evan. OH! He was the one who fainted last year! The boy next to him is Connor. He's in pit but I would stay away from him. I haven't ever seen him hanging around with many people." Alana looked towards Connor and Evan.

"Yeah. I know. Connor's my older brother." Zoe said, looking back at Alana.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that-"

"It's okay, I would've said that too." Zoe cut Alana off.

They spent a few more minutes talking before Alana had to go to call the band to attention.

Zoe spared one more look towards Connor and Evan.


	4. Set 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana Beck has always been a smart kid. She was on honor roll all throughout elementary school. She thought getting into music would be smart and she was correct.

When Alana Beck was in the first grade, her parents took her to see an orchestra perform. She never thought that such beautiful sounds could be made from inanimate objects. She knew she wanted to learn. Of course, when the five year old sat her parents down and asked for lessons, they said yes. Of course, they were happy that their daughter found something she wanted to do. For a five year old, Alana had proved that she was advancing quickly in all that she did.

Soon after, Alana was signed up for viola lessons with a local teacher. She slowly picked up the instrument and after four years, she wanted something else. She asked her parents for clarinet and trumpet lessons. She wanted to try something new and both the instruments have always interested her. Her middle school band teacher was ecstatic that they had such a good student. 

When she reached high school, she had the difficult decision of choosing between the trumpet or clarinet to play during marching season. In the end, she chose the clarinet and she loved it.

It was the first June practice and Alana was excited. She had everything prepared and was ready to go. Her parents drove her to school and all was good. Alana walked into the band room and her eyes widened at the sight. There were trophies lined all over the walls. People were everywhere. She spotted easily picked out the other freshmen. They were standing awkwardly in the corner. Ah yes, the freshmen circle. She walked over to them and introduced herself to them. She could tell that some of them didn't really want to talk to her. She took a breath and reminded herself that not everybody had to like her. It was okay. 

She gave up after a few minutes when she realized that the anxious freshmen weren't really in the mood to carry a conversation. Alana sighed and went to the side. She noticed a boy with a blue shirt standing a few feet away from her. He was holding a flute and was anxiously pulling at the hem of his shirt.

"Hi! My name is Alana Beck. I play the clarinet," Alana introduced herself as she walked up to the anxious boy.

He looked up as if surprised that someone was talking to him.

"Oh, um, I'm Evan," Evan looked back down as soon as he closed his mouth. Alana saw how nervous he looked and decided it was best to stop talking.

 

June practices were over and Alana was more excited than ever. She had memorized the first movement within the first few practices and she had never felt more prepared.

They were two hours into drill. The weather was a cool 92 degrees. Alana noticed that Evan, the boy she had talked to during the first practice, had dots next to hers for the first movement. Alana noticed how concentrated Evan was. He seemed really focused on what he did and it made Alana happy that the people in the band were so dedicated.

"Um, excuse me, y-your name is Alana, right?" Evan suddenly said to her.

She was surprised that he talked to her first. Alana wasn't sure that he just spoke to that many people out of the blue.

"Yes, I am," Alana responded, looking at the boy. He looked a bit flush. It seemed as if he were swaying a little.

"Do you mind holding this?" Evan handed Alana his flute. She looked down at the instrument, brows furrowing in confusion. Why did he hand her his instrument?

"Um, I'm sorry, but why-" Alana started as Evan slumped to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank everyone for all the love I've gotten on this story<3 I kinda planned out how I wanted this story to go out. The first five chapters will be just be talking about the kiddos. After that, the story will start in Evan, Connor, and Jared's freshmen year. The plot will start from there. And I'm sorry since this is a short chapter.  
> Tumblr: whenyourefalling-ina-forest  
> IG: plasticgerbils  
> Twitter: sincerelyfallin


	5. Set 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared Kleinman keeps saying that he isn't a band nerd. Everyone knows that's a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I have band camp for the next week so *finger guns* welcome to inactivity. Also, I'm really late to this bus but I got really into Hamilton. I'm listening to the soundtrack as I'm typing this up. Sorry this is so short :P  
> Tumblr: whenyourefalling-ina-forest  
> IG: plasticgerbils  
> Twitter: sincerelyfallin

Jared would argue that he is not a band nerd. He just happens to spend most of his time hanging around his instrument.

When his mom first brought up joining band with Evan, he immediately refused. He had seen movies. He knows what happens when you join band. You'll have no friends and you have to eat lunch in a bathroom stall to avoid everyone who wants to lock you in a locker. This went on for two weeks. His mom would bring up band and Jared would refuse. One day, his mom told him that they were going to get ice cream but in all actuality, she was going to bring him to a music store. When Jared saw where she was taking him, he was furious.

 _'Why can't she just listen to me? I don't want to join.'_ Jared thought.

This was four years ago. Jared would deny everything if someone said he fell in love with instruments the minute he walked into the store. Although he would never say it out loud, Evan could see that Jared really enjoyed band. 

When they reached high school, Jared was worried. What if people do judge him? He didn't want to be that _one band kid._ He decided that he was going to just be in marching band. When his mom asked, he told her that he didn't have enough room in his schedule.

Jared remembers the first day of June practice. When he woke up, he felt the nervous feeling pile in his stomach. Of course, he would never tell anyone. Not even Evan. It turns out, practice was fine. His mom dropped him off at the school and he made his way to the band room. He met his section, teased Evan a little, and acted like he was completely chill.

It was four days into band camp. Jared had been doing fine. He thought everything was all good. He had gotten into a schedule. Wake up, eat, go to school, tease Evan a bit, bear through practice, go home, and repeat. He never thought that things would change. When he reached school that day, things were going right on schedule. It wasn't until lunch that something changed in his repetitive schedule.

"Hey, Evan, same place?" Jared asked, referring to the table that they sat at during lunch with a few of their other section members.

"Oh, um. Do you mind if I uh. If I go eat with someone else today? I uh. I kinda promised them." Evan looked at Jared, hand fidgeting with his shirt.

Jared blinked. He was not expecting that today. Who could Evan be eating with? Did Evan have any other friends outside of him and the flute section? Needless to say, Jared was surprised.

"Why did you even ask? It's not like I chained you to our table. I don't care where you eat." Jared said, feigning indifference.

"Oh. Um, okay." Evan mumbled before taking his lunch into his hand and awkwardly shuffling away.

Jared stole looks at Evan as he walked away. Who was he eating with? Jared kept an eye on Evan's retreating form and shoved his sandwich into his mouth. His eyebrows flew up as he saw Evan take a seat in the corner next to a kid dressed in all black.

 _'Is Evan sitting with Murphy? What's his name, Conrad? Colin? Wait, it's Connor. Isn't he the guy who threw a printer at Mrs. G in elementary school? What was Evan doing with him?'_ Jared thought to himself, nodding absentmindedly at the other people sitting at his table.

That's all Jared could think of for the rest of practice. He couldn't believe that Evan was actually hanging out with Connor fricking Murphy. Since when did Evan talk to other people?


	6. Opener: Set 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _'Today is going to be a good day. Today is gonna be a good day because it's the first marching band practice of the year. Well, it's the first marching band practice of my life.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo. Band camp is finally over so I get to write again. This chapter is basically the start of the story? I'm sorry that the end of the chapter seemed rushed. Anyways, it's Evan's first June practice in his freshman year. Enjoy.

Evan sits up in bed. He turned to his alarm clock and it read 5:04.

 _'Oh great,'_ Evan thought as he lays back down and stares up at his ceiling. _'I'm not going to be able to fall asleep again. Might as well get up.'_

He sighs and reaches out to search for his phone. Evan lays in bed for another ten minutes before deciding to get up. He sits up and walks up to his closet, quickly grabbing a shirt and some shorts.

_'This will have to do for now.'_

Evan took his clothes and silently tiptoed down to the bathroom, hoping that he wouldn't wake his mom. He changed and looked into the mirror. He could almost see the dark bags under his eyes start to appear.

 _'Today is going to be a good day. Today is gonna be a good day because it's the first marching band practice of the year. Well, it's the first marching band practice of my life. Oh gosh. What if I get there and nobody is there? What if I got the dates wrong? Will I stand outside for an hour, just standing and look stupid? No, it's okay. Today is going to be a good day. I'm going to go there and play my instrument and it's going to be fine,'_ Evan felt the pit of dread start in his stomach.

"Evan, sweetie, when did you wake up?"

Evan snapped out of his thought. He took a deep breath and turned to open the door. He was greeted with the sight of his mom, Heidi, standing in her pajamas, looking slightly worried.

"I uh, I just woke up. Couldn't get back to sleep," Evan started walking back towards his room. "Did I wake you?"

Heidi followed him into his room and sat down on his bed. She reached over to his bedside table and opened the box containing his medication.

"Are you good? Do you need a refill?" She asked, looking up at Evan who was sitting at his desk, cautiously cleaning his flute.

"Um, yeah, I'm good for now," Evan said, staring intensely at the foot joint of his instrument. 

"Sweetheart, this is the third time you've cleaned your flute in the past two days. I think it's clean enough," Heidi closed the box and stood up. She walked towards Evan and put a hand on his shoulder.

Evan sighed and put his flute back into the case. He stared down at his case. Evan could feel the pit of dread slowly growing bigger as the clock ticked closer to eight.

Heidi looked down at her son. She grinned a bit before ruffling his hair.

"I'm gonna go get ready. I'll come back after work and drive you to practice. It starts at five, right? I'm going to be gone before it ends so Jared's mom is going to bring you home. Okay?"

Evan nodded and got up from the desk.

Heidi spared another glance at the blonde boy before walking downstairs.

Evan walked to his bedside table and got out his meds. He quickly swallowed down his pills before walking downstairs. He ate his breakfast without tasting a thing. His hands were getting clammy.

_'No, stop it. Everything will be fine. Why am I worrying? Nobody should hate me. The only person that I've talked to is Jared. It's all good.'_

Hours passed. Evan sat on his couch, waiting for Heidi to get back. He spent most of the day fretting over what he thought would happen. Evan tried to tell himself that everything will be alright but it was like his mind wouldn't listen to itself.

Sooner than he would like, Heidi was home and driving him to the school.

They arrived five minutes early. Evan stared out the window at the school. It was all new to him. Evan hoped he could still find his way to the band room.

"Have fun! Jared's parents are going to pick you guys up after practice! Love you sweetheart!" Heidi rolled up the window and waved before turning out of the parking lot.

Evan stood on the sidewalk. He felt like he could just collapse any second. After a few seconds of internal decision making, Evan slowly made his way into the building and soon found his way to the band room.

The walls of the room was lined with shiny trophies. There were groups of people standing around, having animate conversations with each other. Evan quickly spotted the other freshmen. Some were standing with their section mates, engaged in conversation. The large majority of them were standing in their own circle, talking quietly. Evan thought about joining them but thought about how he had nothing to say. 

_'Where is Jared?'_ Evan thought as he anxiously looked around the room filled with people. After searching for a few seconds, he spotted Jared standing in a corner, leaning against the wall. Evan walked towards him.

"Um, hi Jared. Uh. How was um your summer s-so far?" Evan stammered.

Jared glanced up at Evan.

"Well, I'm here aren't I? I can't believe my mom made me do this." Jared huffs and looks around.

Evan nods and stands besides Jared. He could tell that Jared didn't really mean that. Evan sees that Jared was glad to be a part of something.

They stood in silence for a few moments, taking in the sights around them, before the drum major clapped and called out for them to meet with their sections.

Evan felt his palms get clammy.

_'What if they don't like me? Will they think I'm not a good player? Oh gosh.'_

"Hello, you're a flute, right? I'm gonna assume you're Evan."

Evan jumps a bit when the voice addressed him. He turns around and is face to face with a girl who seemed very bright and bubbly.

"Er, y-yes," He responded.

"My name is Christie. I'm the flute section leader. Just follow me and we'll get you sorted right out!" The girl said.

Evan gave her an anxious look and followed closely behind her. Christie led him to a room. When he walked in, he saw there were a few other girls.

_'Oh no. Am I the only boy? I mean, I guess I knew this would happen. Will anyone tease me? I don't want to be shoved in a locker.'_

"Okay, guys. Settle in. This will be your family for the next six months. Be nice." Christie said, gesturing for everyone to sit.

Evan's eyes darted around. He took a few deep breaths and shuffles to an empty chair.

By the end of practice, Evan had gotten to know the members of his section. He was glad that those three hours were over. 

_'It's okay. Nothing bad happened. Today was fine. Nobody made fun of me, nobody shoved me into a locker, this is fine.'_

Yeah. Today was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: whenyourefalling-ina-forest  
> IG: plasticgerbils  
> Twitter: sincerelyfallin


	7. Set 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _'Today isn't going to be a good day after all.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, school starts next week for me and I kinda am really unprepared. Like. I have two years to decide what I want to do for the rest of my life. Like, colleges? Jobs? Haha, what are those? SAT's? ACT's? pshhh. I'm sorry for this, please enjoy this chapter. I love all of you. Thank you for reading/leaving comments/leaving kudos<3

If Evan is completely honest with himself, the month of June passed by in a blur. His days were repetitive. Wake up, take meds, sit on the couch, lunch, couch, dinner, wait for his mom to get home. On Tuesdays, he goes to the high school and has band practice for three hours. He was getting used to his little schedule. Evan didn't think that anything would change until it was the night before band camp.

Ah, yes, _band camp_. Evan had been warned about this before.

"Drink lots of water. Bring hats and sunglasses. _Wear sunscreen._."

Of course, he had been heeding those warnings. Evan loaded up on plenty of water, he had retrieved an old baseball hat he found in his garage, and Heidi had bought him plenty of sunscreen. Evan had felt prepared for once.

It wasn't until his head touched the pillow that the negative thoughts invaded.

When he woke up that morning, he could feel how much he sweat throughout the night. Evan quickly washed himself off in the shower and changed into his clothes.

"Evan! Are you up? Come eat breakfast, we have to go soon!" He heard his mom yell up from the kitchen. The very thought of food made his stomach lurch.

He grabbed his backpack and instrument and head downstairs. Heidi was standing in the kitchen, clothed in her hospital scrubs. She shot him a small smile and handed him a plate with some eggs and bacon.

"I don't think I'm very hungry," Evan said to her, eyes traveling down to his shoes. "My stomach kinda hurts."

Heidi put down the plate and looked at him with concern.

"Are you okay, sweetie? Do you want some Advil?" She turned towards a cupboard.

"No, no. It's-I'm fine. I'm just...not hungry." Evan said, hand grasping his backpack straps tightly.

Heidi sighed.

"You need to eat. At least eat an apple. You're going to need it today." Heidi rolled an apple across the countertop towards Evan.

He took the apple and nodded towards Heidi. Evan opened his bookbag and put the apple in.

"I'll eat it when I um get there. Er-We should leave. I don't want you t-to be late to work." Evan quickly turned and took his water jug into his hand.

Heidi sighed and grabbed her stuff.

"Okay, let's go. Jared's mom-"

"Yes, I know. Jared's mom will pick me up." Evan said, muttering under his breath.

They loaded into the car and Heidi drove him to the school. They said a quick goodbye before Evan headed inside to the band room. His section leader briefed them on the day's schedule and the day started.

_-9 a.m. morning block-_

Evan was already sweating and all they've done is march from the school to the practice field. He huffed and set down his bag. Evan could feel the bright sun's ray slowly cooking him. He looked around him and could see the clouds of sunscreen coming from different areas of the sidelines.

"Alright, flutes! First thing we're gonna do is run a lap around the field with the band. Then we're stretching before we start doing some drill. Grab some water and head out!" Evan turned his head towards his section leader. He heard the groans from the other sections as they were told about the lap.

He chugged down some water before slowly making his way around the field. After the lap, they stretched and got their drill charts. Evan could feel the air around him heat up. They grabbed their instruments and headed out to learn their first few dots.

Was his head pounding like this before? Oh. Why did everything look so blurry?

The last thing Evan remembered doing before he blacked out was handing his instrument to a clarinet who was standing next to him.

"Hello? Are you okay? Do you want me to call someone?"

Evan groaned. He opened his eyes and was immediately made aware of the cool towel laid across his forehead. He looked beside him and saw the girl he handed his instrument to.

"You handed your instrument to me before you passed out. That was really smart. My name is Alana. Do you want me to get someone to call your parents? Are you okay?" The girl asked.

"Um, I-I'm f-fine." Evan said, awkwardly taking the towel from his head and setting it beside him. He noticed he was laying down on the ground inside a tent.

"Here, do you think you can continue practice? I'm sure the band director won't mind. I mean, you _did_ faint after all. Did you hit your head?" She asked, talking too quickly for Evan to answer.

"I'm fine. I think I can um. I th-think I can s-stay. My mom had uh. She has work." Evan stuttered. He sat up slowly. The room was still slightly moving but he was sure it'd stop soon.

"Evan! Are you okay?" Christie, his section leader, asked after bursting into the tent.

He nodded and took his flute from Alana.

"You didn't eat breakfast, did you? It's always because of that. Rookies don't eat before practice so you get a bunch of kids passing out on the field." Christie chastised.

Evan felt his face heat up. His hands moved to the hem of his shirt and he felt tears start to well in his eyes.

"S-sorry." He blinked away the tears.

Christie looked at him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"I'm not mad at you," she sighed. "Just remember to eat breakfast next time. Do you think you can go back out or do you want me to get the band director to call your parents?"

Evan looked up at her. He sat up a bit straighter and took in a deep breath.

"I-I think I'm o-okay." He got up and Christie nodded at him.

When they walked out of the tent, practice went on like normal. They slowly made their way through the first seven pages of drill and everything was alright.

"Okay, guys! Let's run through those pages of drill from the top! Bring your instruments out!" The band director called out.

Evan grabbed his flute and jogged out to his first set.

"Top to set 7! No playing! Set!" The drum major called out from the podium.

Evan put his flute up to his face and glanced around him. He went through all the sets in his head and prepared himself.

_'Eight counts rest, sixteen counts in a backwards slide, eight counts back, eight counts rest, sixteen counts forward slide in halftime, hold sixteen counts, hold four.'_

The first eight counts were perfect. The next sixteen were...not so perfect. It was as if Evan had forgotten how to move his legs. The worst part was when he had forgotten to stop. Evan had taken an extra step. Evan couldn't believe what just happened. His life was such a train wreck.

He had taken that extra step and he felt a wall behind him. Evan heard an, "oomph," and the next thing he knew, he was staring straight at a boy.

The boy had long curly hair and it seemed like he hadn't gotten a good night of sleep in a long time.

 _"What the fuck?"_ The marimba player said.

Evan felt his face heat up. He could feel several eyes on him.

"O-Oh my g-gosh. I'm s-so so-sorry!" Evan stammered out. He wanted to say more but it felt like his mouth was glued shut. No words would come out.

"Whatever." Evan heard the boy say.

"Reset! That was a train wreck! Try to do better this next run!" He heard the band director exclaim.

Evan quickly walked away.

_'My life is a joke. Today isn't going to be a good day after all.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me!  
> Tumblr: whenyourefalling-ina-forest  
> IG: plasticgerbils  
> Twitter: sincerelyfallin


End file.
